Return of the Demon King
by Hannibalrider
Summary: During the battle with Gaia, Percy wakes a hidden power in him and learn he not really human. now he has to fight new and old enemies, deal with the gods and hide the truth from his friends. Harem likely and lots of bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's Pov**

I moan in pain as I am hit but as I lay on the ground and look at her. " ha Jackson I have won" she growl out " no you have Gaia" I cry out and try to get up but I couldn't. I thought back to how I end up in this situation let see got pick up from the Romans, went to old Rome to find the doors of death we did that and then went o Greece to protect mount Olympus from Gaia and her children.

Gods have join us and sometime during the fighting I advance too far from the others. And attack Gaia she now in a human form I guess you can called it she summon a spear made of wood very strong wood with a sharp end and during our fight I left my self open for a second to which she hit me.

So now I laying here with a likely mortally wound on my left side tears came from my eyes knowing I failed everyone. But for some reason I felt something in me and I notice a faint glow of some kind of energy I think around me.

**Percy's mindscape**

**Unknown pov**

**Finally I can be myself again but first fuse and heal my current life or else we both die.**

Percy's pov

I cry out in pain as my wound hurts some more then as I slip in to the darkest I thought about Annabeth " I sorry" I muttered and pass out.

Mindscape

I woke into some sewer like area and look at some huge caged with something big in it.

**Third pov**

Percy look on at the caged he got close until a huge claw almost hit him but he jump out of the way in time. " fuck" he shouts " mmm quick I like that" a voice called out and a 50 foot fox reveal it self.

"ah who are you" Percy ask the fox "I you, well in a way I guess but I explain that right now just let me switch form" it said and turn into a handsome man.

Percy gasped as this man look kind of looks like him but he has red long hair to his shoulders, red eyes, white skin tone, about 6'1, whiskers like marks on his face cheeks and he wearing samurai like armor. His face look likes Percy but more mature and has no baby fat " you kind of look like me but your hair, eyes and the face but just a little there" Percy said to him he smiles .

"yeah I guess now again I you but a past life ok dude we die once and been reborn" he told Percy who nod at this " now our true name is Kyuubi Kitsune and our parents are Uranus and Gaia, now before you go crazy with questions we got to fuse together or we are going to die again" Kyuubi said.

" fuse" Percy ask him " easy we are to combine our selves together ok your remember every thing about our old life, other stuff too and we be pretty much the same person after it done oh our body be heal also" he told him. And Percy nodded " ok now just take my hand and that all" Kyuubi say "that all" Percy ask him " yes now do it before we bleed to death dummy" Kyuubi shouts and Percy takes his right hand.

Then Percy felt pain beyond believed and in a great show of light they slowly fuse together until one person remain. " yeah I back" Kyuubi/ Percy roar

**Outside mindscape**

**Kyuubi/Percy **

I got up in a rush and look around me my body is heal plus I look the same as I did in my mind which will cause some problems with my friends if they see me. So I focus and gather my chi or chakra to cast genjutsu or illusion on my self to look like my old self.

Also pick up riptide, stretch a little and rush off to help the others.

I find them with the gods plus Reyna, her sister Hylla, Kinzie and the hunters of Artemis that were bought here as back up. I slow my speed down a bit due to it being to much I really don't need them all being suspicion of me, I come up to the giant Athena, Annabeth, Kinzie Reyna and Hylla are fighting I not sure which one he is but that doesn't matter right now.

I slice off the giant left leg before anyone can notice me and quickly slash up on his front leaving a huge line on him. As you can imagine blood or what you can call blood for the giant gushed out of the wounds I channel chakra into my sword and stab the giant as he lay on the ground did some fast one hand signs with my left hand before slamming my left palm on the end of my sword's hilt.

Then the giant exploded into nothing but golden dust I smile as started getting warm up here.

As I was about to move on a voice call out to me " Percy" I turn to see a widen eyes Annabeth plus Athena, Reyna, Hylla and Kinzie too. " yo" I answer and run far to fight some monsters Gaia has fighting for her I just go crazy and slice a hole through their ranks. I enjoy this I slash, stab, cut and move like a kensei.

**Annabeth's Pov **

I couldn't help but just stare open mouthed at Percy he just defeat Enceladus without breaking a sweat plus did some moves I never seen him do before. And now pretty much cutting apart Gaia's army of monster to ribbons

And the way he is moving is both beautiful and amazing plus deadly.

" what happen to Percy I mean does he fight like that when he want to be serious" Reyna asks and I agree with her I never seen Percy fight like this before today. And I also happy cause he ran off head of the group earlier, I been worry since he could have been killed or captured by Gaia or her children. But he ok and kicking monsters butts left and right now I watch as he cut down a Cyclops then duck as arrows passed over his head before he throw his sword which hits one of the archers that shot at him.

He quickly gets his weapon back and deflect four arrows with riptide what the fuck happen to Percy unless he been hiding some skills of his I never seen him do that before. And he again destroys ranks of monster until large numbers of them are in a rout. And Percy shouts at them to come back and fight him then he curse about them being cowards before running off to help the others in battling the remaining giants.

**Kyuubi/ Percy's Pov**

I attack Polybotes with a stab to the back I see my dad looking at me in surprise before I kick the giant in the back sending him fly into a pile of large rock, then stab him until her nothing but dust and I gave dad a thumbs up before helping Jason.

I throw my riptide at the giant who the anti- Zeus one I laugh noticing Zeus on the ground knock out. I stop laughing and play a game of mocking the giant as my sword was still stuck on his back I kept dodging him until I did a back flip over him and as I was doing it I got grab my sword back.

Then channel more charka till my riptide is glowing red then slash at Polybotes which release a energy blast at him that pretty much wipe him out. The looks on Zeus ( now up) and Jason's faces were priceless as I pass them and engaged more giants.

By this time the other ones notice what I did and all head for me I laugh as a madman as I fought them.

I felt my friends and allies eyes fall on me as I am fighting the giants I dodge, stab, slash, jump and pretty much fought in many different fighting styles like kenjutsu, laido and Battojutsu.

I killed off a few more until two are left and they start running like cowards as you can guess I chase and take them down.

I look at the remaining monster and they all ran away I yawn, stretch a little and for some reason I did a moonwalk likely because I wanted to do a victory dance.

Turn around after my small victory dance to see the gods, huntress, amazons and demigods looking at me with their mouths open. " what can't I do a victory dance I mean I deserve it right" I said then smile and gave a thumb up at them.

I also remember that Gaia is still around so I get back into battle mode and look around the area for her. " what wrong Percy" Frank ask me after getting closer to me but I quickly kick him sending the boy flying as a spike pop out where he was standing. " mm I see your still alive Jackson now you really a pest boy" I hear Gaia voice call out to me as she appears from the ground I ran and she follow me until we were far from the others that I stop.

" mom stop this its me Kyuubi remember" I told her in the ancient Akkadian language she drop her weapon and look at me in disbelieve. " no your dead I held you as you die" she reply in Akkadian too " yes but I been reincarnate ok" told her and she hugs me tightly.

" mom I sorry" I said to her and she looks at me confuse then stab her in the heart. " but your not well and need to sleep now ok" I whisper to her and sang a old song she used to sing to me as a baby.

Then she sank back into the ground to return to her slumped I cry at what I done for a bit then wipe my tears away and went back. I also cap riptide I decision to be scare the others so I went all sneaking like and quiet until I am behind as they look at the way I left earlier with Gaia chasing me " boo" I shout and some of them jump up in surprise or shriek like little girls.

" ok lets go " I shout and start walking down a old pave road I hear them their foot steps following me. " ah Percy how did you do that" Leo ask me after running up to my side " easy I watch TV" I told and he fell to the floor " what" he said. I laugh at him and kept walking " really man how the fuck did you do that and what happen with Gaia Percy" Jason then ask me

" I beat her and how I did is none of your business Jason now leave it or I sent you on a one way ticket to the underworld or break your one of your arms" I tell him and gets mad " hey I just wondering you jerk and you know what I now demanding you tell me or else" he reply to me.

I gave me the finger then kept going but he then throw a punch at me. I turn back, grab his arm and twisted it till it broken I did this so fast it took him about a minute or half to feel the pain from his now broken arm. " my arm the hell man" Jason screams while holding the arm and start to cry " Percy what did just do" Annabeth shouts " broken Jason's left arm because he threaten me and throw the first punch" I told her.

Zeus look at me very piss off at what I done to Jason " hey it not that bad I could have done this" I said and then grab Jason's fingers and snap them backwards he scream out louder " oh gods mummy" he shriek.

" Percy stop for goodness sake" dad told me with worry in his eyes I sigh and let go of Jason's hand.

" sure now why don't you guys go to some nearby town and having a good time" I said to dad and to the guys. Already the guys quickly forgot what I just done even Zeus as they ran off to the town about two miles away.

Jason was carry by his dad who shouted " let go booze, food and hookers are waiting for us". I silently as I could head into some nearby woods as the women are distract I hear Annabeth called me but I get deeper then stop.

I drop the genjutsu then use some chakra to turn my blue jeans into black cargo pants, my green shirt into a maroon color one and shoes into boots.

Also pull my hair into a pony tail and walk back to the girls I smile. I going to play with them I not to say its me because their ask lots of questions and I really don't want to answer plus when they hear who are my original parents they going to be very suspicions of me.

"hi need any help ladies" I said a Britain accent as I am behind them ,they turn around to look at me and blush even the goddess of love. One of the hunters ran up to me " are those your real" she ask me whiling pointing at my whiskers like marks on my face.

" ah yeah their birth marks" I told and she sequel " they look like whiskers and can I touch them" she ask me with puppy eyes. "sure" I said and she move to touch them I couldn't help to purr and this just cause her to giggle.

" can I keep him" she ask Artemis in a cute tone and I move away from her " ah no Susan he not an animal" is her answer from the goddess, she pout up her face and look sad. "so ah you girls are ok cause your unusually all gather in the middle of nowhere right now" I said.

" we just here as tourists young man and we are just enjoying natural plus the beauty of Greece so we're just fine" Athena answer me " ok I guess I be going" is my reply

Then I walk away but wave goodbye to them when I was a good distance from them. Then teleport to the nearest town end up in a alley I went to find to find a clothing store I bought grey cargo pants, a black shirt, army jacket and a wallet chain. After putting these on I pay for them and left the store, outside a few young girls blushed at me I wink at them and they fainted " wow" I thought that a first for me.

Then I hit a salon where I got my hair cut short, also got a duffel bag with the clothes I wore earlier plus a and dye black then got green contacts to cover my real eyes. Finally I cast a other genjutsu to cover my birthmarks then teleport back to where I came from, caught up to girls from behind, I am behind Annabeth as she complains where the fuck I am and how did I do the things I did earlier in battle.

" mm maybe I tell you if your nice" I whisper behind her and she freak out and almost stab me with her knife. But I caught her hand " Percy what the hell" she shouts at me and the others now notice me. I wrap my arms around her and we walk " sorry I want to get a change of clothes plus a few things that all" I told Annabeth then pull out my I pod play

Wild ones by Flo rida.

"ah Percy something looks different about you" Piper ask me with a blush on her face " oh it's the clothes or haircut likely now lets enjoy the countryside and maybe I answer some questions if your all nice" I told me and laugh. " and oh Piper Jason is gay, if wonder why he lately been avoid you a bit and Leo is his partner" I tell her, she now has a face of full of horror and reason why I told her this easy Jason likely going to tell her but I want to break it to her instead since Jason likely screw up telling the poor girl.

And as Piper was going to say something I shout get down as I heard something fast coming at her. It hit the ground in front of her and explode into a cloud of smoke " fuck" I whisper as I felt a blade under my chin.

**Hope you all like, next one be soon, their be some more fights and new people. Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyuubi's pov**

I held my breath as the blade under my neck tight push a little more on it but didn't break the skin yet.

"long time no see Kyuubi" I heard a voice from the past and felt the blade pulling away plus being grab by the back of my shirt then spin to face a old friend.

In front of me is a girl about 21 with green long hair to her shoulders( yeah that right green hair and it natural), her eyes are black, she has a white skin tone, a body most women will kill for, a heart shape face, she dress in blue skin tight shirt that show off her breast, black tight black that really show off her hips, she also has black boots and in her right hand she holding a wakizashi which is a Japanese short sword.

Also she have a Nodachi( a two hand long sword, blade four feet long and the hilt maybe 13 inches long) slung over her back. She has a smile on her face when she sees my face and then she kiss me, I mentally sigh and break the kiss.

" Amaterasu please don't do that again and I got a girlfriend right now but it great to see" I told her in ancient Akkadian and she laughs " ok Kyuubi I won't kiss u in front of the blonde and also I got your katana here with me" she reply in Akkadian too and pass it to me.

My old katana the sheath is red with black trims, the hilt is black and when I pull the blade from the sheath I smile as I stare at my refection from it. All in all it is two and a half long, sender, curve single edge blade with a squared guard and made of a very strong metal.

"thank Amaterasu I really miss it and how did u know I am here or that I even alive again" I ask her wondering I how she knew I am in Greece.

" what u don't think we didn't feel your charka a while ago" she answer me and I nodded in agreeing with her.

"we" I ask wondering if she is alone

" Kyuubi buddy what up" I heard a shout come from above and soon someone I know very well landing on my right side with a grace.

He look like a male version of Amaterasu same height which is about my, eyes, hair color through he has his cut shorter, skin tone and he is pretty fit.

"Susanoo" I said and hug the man and then took a look at him he dress in all black, pants, boots, shirt, and a black leather jacket. Also he armed with a amazing spear tie to his back ( think of Guan Yu's spear from dynasty warriors) and a Tachi at his left hip.

" what up man and anyone else here I should know about" I asked him eager to know if anyone I know with them. He smile and nodded to me then shout come out guys, well two people then show up " Tsukuyomi and Uke Mochi how u two been" I asked them happily.

Tsukuyomi has silver hair that short, he fit, 5'11, has silver- yellow eyes color, pale skin tone, he wearing jeans, a shirt, scarf and jacket. While his wife Uke has a body much like Amaterasu, she has long brown hair, hazel eyes that are cute, a tan skin tone, she my height so she tall, she wearing black tight leggings that show off her fine ass, a dark blue tank top, brown boots, she also has a yumi or bow with arrows in the quiver too and a knife on her left boot.

Uke gave me a deep kiss to which I return back and hear a growl from a likely blond. So I break the kiss fast and told her I its great to see her again and then Tsukuyomi then kiss me to which I response with a kick to his stomach.

" I only like girls Tsukuyomi and I told u thousands of times it never change" I shout at him

" still come on be bisexual its fun man" he say with then give me a lopsided smile and wink " no" I told him

He gave me a fake sad look and Uke just laugh at this " thought u leave him when u find out he goes both ways" I asked her and she said " nah I ok with him and other dudes but girls no I killed him if I catch him with a other girl"

" so the blond your bitch, mm she cute" Uke said while looking at Annabeth who now likely mad and wonder with the other who these people are plus how I know them.

"no weapons Tsukuyomi" I asked wondering why he has no weapons

" no didn't feels like carrying it today man" he answer me

We all talk for like fifteen minutes about how their all been and many other things. Annabeth by this time finally lost her patience and shout what " WTF is going on Percy and who are they"

The other girls even with her and ask who these people are and how I know them. " their my lovers" I said to her and watch her grey eyes widen in horror and shock "ha-ha just kidding Annabeth their just very old friends u all never met before" I said next then introduce the gang to them.

" goddesses, hunters, demigods and two Amazons pretty odd group" Susanoo said in English. " well at least none of us has green hair" Hylla say to him and he just laugh " Kyuubi u didn't say the Amazon queen was one of the two Amazons.

" how do u know its me " Hylla demand and Susanoo said " your wearing Hippolyta's belt or what ever"

Hylla now has an look on her face and its not a nice one at all. " ok Queenie just cool off ok or else" I told Hylla with a strong tone while touching the hilt of my sword.

And she look me with wide eyes that I am making a threaten sign at her then she got mad. " Queenie that funny" Reyna said to try and defuse the tension in the air " hey why is the goddess of the hunt a 12 year old" Susanoo said as he stood next to Artemis while holding one hand over her head and one over his " she so short" he then said and laugh.

Couldn't help but laugh too " she chose that form because of some thing about girls usual falling off the wagon or something" I told him " thought they all have true forms" he asked me

"they do"

" yeah but I thought u turn to dust if u seen them in that form" he then said and I really laugh at this.

" no that not really their true form and don't believe what they say about it, that form is their angry form I guess u can call it or something like that" I answer him

"so if the gods true forms isn't a binding of light that turn mortals into dust then what is" Susanoo ask with a very confuse face.

" well when one of the gods turns a ago they can chose to stay like that but once u pick the age u want to be, you will be that age forever like Artemis here chosen to stop aging at 20 so she now a 20 year girl until she fades or is killed" I told him as the goddesses now look at me in shock

" I see so are the other in their true forms" he then ask I shake my head " no the gods are shy if u can believe it, they always pick some other forms to show themselves as when they with people on earth or with mortals, only rarely do they let anyone see how they really look and I not sure why myself fully too they are shy" I said and he nodded at this.

Then as I was about to say something about then go on our I heard a very familiar voice shout out **" BROTHER"**

**Hope u all like it sorry its late been busy and stuff. I update faster next time everyone. REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuubi/Percy's pov**

I curse as I saw my twin sister Tomoe Ookami and felt at the same time scare how Annabeth and the others will reaction.

Tomoe at this moment likes a female version of me black hair, same skin tone, sea green eyes and just about my height. She also has a hourglass body, good size breasts, wearing tight black leather pants, boots with heels, she also wearing a grey tank top, also she unarmed and holding something in her arms.

She rush up to give me hug and look me in the eyes. I couldn't help but grin its been so long plus the fact she alive again is great " hey bro long time no see" she say in English and I shrug " I guess.

"that all u got to say to me bro and look what I got" she said in a fake hurt tone as she held up two kits foxes. " aw their so cute" I said in a girly tone and she laughs " I know found them an hour ago, their orphans vixens and their twins like us" she told me as she pass one to me.

The kit whimper a bit but after likely taking in my scent she stop and rub up against me.

"ok Percy I want to know who the fuck is this girl and why she called u bro" Annabeth shouts at me. " I his younger twin sister ok and don't shout at him" Tomoe answer for me and Annabeth plus the others eyes wide at this.

" sister, when the fuck did u have a sister why were we never told" Athena demand " well we got spit to protect us at birth, but we also find out about each other a while ago and been in contact with each other ever since" Tomoe

" how the hell can u now tell me u have a sister Percy" Annabeth snap at me and again Tomoe answer for me. " he allow his own secrets daughter of Athena like for instance u know about the prophecy in the second titan war for years and u didn't tell my brother again"

" he wasn't ready for it" Annabeth said in a attempt to defend herself

" what right do u have to say or decision if I was ready, it were have been helpful to know the prophecy early and not before the final showdown Annabeth" I said to her in a cold tone and without noticing I let some KI or killer intent form.

Annabeth look at me into shock and Thalia step up to defend her " hey she right Percy, u weren't ready for it and were have it had even help that much any way"

" and who are u to say that" Tomoe snap at her and both girls now gave each other death glares

" hey that war over ok maybe Percy should have know about the prophecy earlier but again the war has end no use in arguing about what could have been done" Hazel say to try to cool down the situation.

" no I really think it were have been better to know the prophecy earlier" I said disagreeing with Hazel's words.

"Percy stop acting like a jerk" Thalia say and was going to try to shock me a bit with her hand. But Tomoe from out of no where has a knife never Thalia chin right alright her throat.

Next u know Annabeth has her knife out too and about to stab my sister. So I unsheathe my sword and aim it over an inch from her heart, while this was happening the hunters take aim with their bow and my old friends draw their weapons.

" ok I think we should all put our weapons before someone is hurt" Susanoo say and Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Uke also agree.

"I think we should leave guys" Tomoe say to the others then back flips back to Uke 's side. They gave me small bows and throw a small scroll at me " just a few things u could need" Susanoo said and they disappear by throwing a smoke bomb to the ground.

I lower my sword and found that Annabeth now has a look of disbelieve and hurt on her face. " u had your sword aim at me Percy WTF" she shouts with tears in her eyes " u were going to hurt my sister and I couldn't allow that Annabeth, I very sorry for that but no hurts my twin" I told her and she looks even madder.

" your twin sister had a knife against Thalia throat for gods sake Percy" she say in an angry tone.

" she was defending me from Thalia who was going to shock me and lets just forget it ok" I said and Annabeth grit her teeth " no Percy and what other secrets are u hiding from me YOUR GIRLFRIEND" she say in a mad tone.

" well since u keep secrets from me I be doing the same and plus my secrets are for me to know unless I feel your READY for them" I reply to her. " fuck u" is her reply to me and I shrug before following the road again " where are u going Percy" she asked with a demanding tone " going to a town and finding a hotel with a room that includes a good bed" I told her.

" get back here Percy" she calls out but I ignore her " don't u fucked ignore me Percy" I hear her shriek and hear running footsteps. I turn , step the side, lift my right arm and cloth line her. Annabeth felt to ground hard and I shake my head at her actions " ok now that was stupid" I said.

Then I help Annabeth who now daze and press her against my chest with one arm around her. Lucky she can still walk I really don't want to carry her right now after a few minutes of walking Annabeth starts to struggle but I gave her a look that made her go pale " listen up Annabeth my secret are private unless I want to share them with people just like your or anyone else, also u ever try to hurt my sister again I won't hesitate to killed u or anyone else too and lets enjoy this peace before the next foe comes Annabeth we're visit Athens plus a few other places" I told her and she nodded eagerly .

I heard the footsteps of the other members of our group but I ignore. Gave Annabeth a kiss on the forehead and as we enter the town on the road I lead me and Annabeth quickly into a nice hotel.

Got us check into a suite with a credit card that Tomoe somehow slip in my pocket without me noticing it had a note attach to me. It said the card has no limit and untraceable. Plus I let Annabeth go through the gift shop for clothes and some books too, then got the suite which is awesome and I gave Annabeth a other kiss but on the lips " I sorry about earlier" I muttered to her.

" its ok Percy I guess I over reacted" is her reply to me before she decision to hit the shower. While I look out the window of the suite ( the hotel is five stories and the suite on the fourth one) the view is good. The town looks so peaceful and great I hear a knock from the door and thought it was room service ( order a pizza while checking in) but no just some goddess, demigods, hunters and two amazons.

" ah need something" I ask them but instead of an answer they just come in and look around. " nice suite" Piper say while she lay on the king size bed " ok what going on" I asked out loud.

" well their no more rooms at this hotel and It the only one in this small town" Reyna tells me and I then get told by Artemis that I be sharing the suite with them all. Try to say no but Reyna said " u don't mind right Percy I mean your such a gentleman right or an selfish guy" and that got all the females looking at me.

" no I don't mind or Annabeth too" I say in total defeat and watch as they all got set in. I sigh deeply then put my stuff in a closet and said I going for a short walk be back in ten minutes or so.

" oh Percy can u bring me a red scarf I saw in town, its in small shop on the main street" Aphrodite ask me as I am leaving " sure" I said and before I could get a step away I got bombard with request that ranged from stuff from the gift shops to snacks, clothes and female hygiene things.

" sure thing" told them knowing I be getting dirty looks from them if I don't . I left the suite got to the lobby to find Susanoo waiting for me " can we talk man" he asked " sure walk with me I got a lot of errands to do" I tell him and sigh deeply wondering what he wants to talk about.

Done and hope u all like it, I be giving Kyuubi more younger siblings and revealing his past soon and until next time folk bye. Review


	4. Chapter 4

**kyuubi/percy's pov**

I ask Susanoo where we are going but he say " you see buddy". I sigh knowing he won't tell me and likely pick a place I were not approve. And as I guess after ten minutes of walking we are in front of a bar but with caged dancers and that in a bad side of this Greek town.

" for real" I asked him and he smiles " perfect place man" he answers me and then walks in. I follow him and sit with him at a empty table " dude get rid of the dye and reveal your true face man it feels weird to see u like that.

I sigh and did as he ask because I in no mood to argue so I go into the restroom. And wash out the hair dye in the sink and then took the illusion off my face after I am done I rejoin Susanoo who order some drinks. Also he flirting with a barmaid who blush madly when she saw me " can I help u sir" she ask me in a seduce tone " yeah a glass of beer please" I told her.

"now that better Kyuubi ha ha ha, man the babes here are always have their eyes on u already and the guys hate u now" he say in a happy tone. And I then notice the women in the bar looking at with lust while guys look at me with hate burning in their eyes.

Great I muttered and soon the barmaid back with our drinks and slip me her number on a piece of paper.

" anyway again its good to see u Kyuubi and your sis too plus Tomoe told me u forgot this little cutely pie " he said and pull out from a coat he wearing the kit I was holding earlier " she say she yours man and also u still going to be loyal to those Olympians" she say to me.

" thank I forgot about this one and no my loyally to my father u know that , even through he gone and I be busy for the next months training I guess maybe waking up my army too" I answer him and now held the kit I scratch her belly and look as she open her eyes to reveal blue eyes.

" hey little one" I said to it and the kit lick my hand and I just smile " ok time to name u girl and your name is now Sora ok" I say to Sora and she just gave me a small yelp and I laugh at it.

" so wake up the army" Susanoo ask me I nodded to him and also told him just about 500 at this time then train them in modern warfare. Then we talk about how I been and what crazy quests I done before he talk about how things been since the end of the first titan war.

" after u fell in the last battle all of us were heart broken man, my sister cry for days, Uke plus her husband Tsukuyomi also cry too and what left of the army including us just pretty much scatter. Or I guess disband is the right word me, my sis Amaterasu, Uke, Tsukuyomi and part of the our forces went back to Japan. And some of the rest under other allied leaders decision to go in to a sleep until their needed again and finally the leftover just chose to live out peaceful lives in the end" he told me as he drink a other glass.

We drank some more beer, chat some more and soon leave the bar leaning on to each other. Also I went shopping for what the girls want, Susanoo help carry them and I had Sora stuff in one of my jacket pocket which is fit into.

Anyway on our way to the hotel I see two women I wish I didn't have to see now. The first woman has long black hair, black eyes, a hour glass figure, fit, a fair skin tone, wearing a blue dress with high heels and her name is Ame-no-Uzume-no-mikoto or Ame for short.

The other one has brown short hair with hazel eyes, same figure as Ame, same dress but green with heels too, she also has a tan skin tone and her name is Toyotama. Ame is the goddess of f dawn, mirth and revelry while Toyotama is a sea goddess daughter of Ryulin.

" so it true your back Kyuubi" Ame the first to talk to me and Susanoo say yep he back. I felt like hitting him I carry a two bags of things so I can't " so what u two fine ladies want with Kyuubi" he ask them.

" oh we want him to honor the contract his mother sign with our parents" Ame reply and Susanoo looks at with wonder.

"what are they?" he ask and I felt nervous now as the girls smile " marriage contracts" Ame answer and Susanoo laugh at this " really? Wow" he said

" yep now are u going to honor them Kyuubi and don't try to get out of this your mom made the contracts airtight the only way out is if u die but u done that and now back so their valid again" Toyotama says before unrolling two old scrolls.

Susanoo look them over " wow their right man hahaha" he said after a few minutes

" can we talk about this later please I busy right now" I told them and try to run for it but Ame grab my shirt " no Kyuubi " she said and I told her I got a girl plus I need to drop off what me and Susanoo are carrying.

In the end they join up into coming to the hotel, I enter the room first see the females going TV( i change myself back can't let them see my real self now yet), I got rush by some them who took the things I got them and start to look them over. Susanoo came into with the other bags and they got taken too, also Aphrodite try to seduce Susanoo but he just said " sorry I not into married chicks".

And she said " oh c'mon he doesn't really care about the other men he always be my husband "

" sorry but no" is Susanoo finally answer to her advances

And then my two could be wives enter and oh Annabeth now on the war path that begin with her telling Ame and Toyotama who they are. And oh gods they say their my wives " what" Annabeth shouted

" no your not " I told them and they just shrug and Ame explain the contracts " Percy is your mom crazy" Annabeth ask me in a soft tone.

" don't look at me I not sure what was running through her head at the time but this is not my idea" I said and Annabeth says " think I should with Sally and Ame then looks at me and said " who Sally, your mooo" I clash a hand over her mouth and told her plus Toyotama I talk with them later and explain the situation.

Lucky for me they tell as I told and also Susanoo left with them too.

After saying good bye I close the door and turn to see Annabeth and the others all armed and aiming at me. " ok explain what going now, who are these people u know and if u don't well if not going to get pretty for u" Thalia said first as she lower her bow to aim at my groin. " crap" I muttered and start to try to form a plan to get my butt out of this.

**Hope u all like it, should I just have Percy lie to them all or should he tell them the truth? Anyway I update as soon as I can and be also updating my other stories too really soon. Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's**

I stare at them as they kept their weapons on me " ok what the fuck is going on now" I shout at them.

" tell us where the real Percy is " Thalia say to me and I just ask what hell with u all I am Percy. But no Athena say I am not because the real Percy a bit more dumb ( so going to kick her ass). " I am because only I will know that Thalia scare of heights, Annabeth doesn't shave, Piper a closet pervert and that Reyna has a teddy bear name spike" I said out loud.

Now everyone is looking at who secrets I told out loud " u don't shave what he does he mean?" Thalia ask Annabeth who said your scare of heights plus I also then said " said Annabeth doesn't shave down there" which got her all red in the face and her now cursing me. " u got a teddy bear" Hyalla ask her sis who now look embarrass., while Piper tries to make herself look invisible so no will ask about her now unrevealed secret.

" ok he Percy" Thalia said in defeat and I walk to a phone " what u doing" Hazel ask me "calling room service so I can get something to eat" I snap at her and Hazel shuts her mouth.

I then sat on a chair in front a table in the suite and just relax from this hard day. Also pull out Sora from my pocket which cause that hunter who want to keep me earlier to squeal and ask very nicely if she hold Sora. Told her yes and she just squeal again held Sora while telling her how cute she is.

food came which including pizza, burgers, bread, chips, soda, wine, olives, hot dogs, chicken, milk, fish, roast beef, fry chicken and a some local dishes. " u going to share" Annabeth ask me with puppy eyes and soon the girls or at least half of them did the same. I try to ignore it but I just couldn't in the end " sure" I said to them they join me in a feast I guess u can call it.

And it was a little awkward since a few minutes ago they were aiming weapons at me. Anyway as I am going to take a bite out of the fish I order Zoe nightshade( yeah she back along with Bianca and some other hunters) said you're a son of a sea god and your going to eat that fish.

" this fish is dead not eating it won't bring it back" I told her and took a bite out of it.

And oh after I am done stuffing myself much to the disgust of the females since I was eating with out any thoughts of manner. I got a phone call on my new cell phone that Susanoo got me while we were shopping.

" when did u get a phone and turn that off now" Bianca told me as I heard her for the first time since she escape from the underworld with Zoe and other hunters before we close

the doors of death.

I flat out ignore her and answer it

" **hey its Susanoo man what u doing" **

" nothing just wishing i was off in Cali or something "

" **why dude is it about the what happen earlier" **

" a little I guess but I struck here with a over maybe four or five dozens female pull weapons on me"

" **haha really? Ha that so funny man**"

" not to me I prefer them to be playboy bunnies and we all at the playboy mansion"

**" that sounds awesome, maybe we could go there man its like the best place for guy and their always hot girls"**

" I know I want to go there, sun, pool, beer and porn stars. The playboy mansion is every guy dream"

" **fuck yeah man, so what your going to do later man"**

" going study over some old architecture plans that should be in the scroll Tomoe gave me

" **why dude that sounds lame?"**

" I know but I want to see the deigns for a few things like palaces, temples or fortresses and the some guide of architecture that I know Athena likely been hunting for the last thousands of years but most of it been destroyed or lost to time"

"** ok have your fun nerd!"**

" I not a nerd u man hoe"

"** what I not a man hoe!"**

" yeah right"

**" oh Kyuubi me and other are going to your high school soon man and we can all take it over dude"**

that sounds awesome Susanoo we take over my high school, it be like the old days at the academy, we 're at the top like before, oh man those days were fun, chasing girls, annoying the teachers, fighting the jocks and spying the girls in the changing room"

**" fuck yeah that be awesome!"**

" yeah remember the that girl I like what was her name oh yeah its Sango Mori now that she was the one I like to be with. Man she had size D breasts, she once like me squeeze them, oh I was giggling and smiling afterwards"

**" oh man! She did I wish I was u and I so jealous"**

u should and she even like me play with her nipples" I said, remembering that and giggling madly

**" dude u still there!"**

" yeah I just remembering that all but anyway talk to u later ok man"

"** ok Kyuubi good night "**

I turn off my phone and notice all the everyone else in the room looking at me. " what" I asked them " your nose bleeding pervert" Artemis told me and I touch my nose.

And I saw blood on it " how this happen" I asked them " it happen when u were thinking about that girl u big pervert" Zoe said and I feel my eyes widen " wait I was speaking English right" I said right and Annabeth said hell yeah in a harsh tone.

" ok" I said and then pull out a bottle of champagne from a shopping bag. Then took from the cork and drank it down pretty fast and after I am done with it Thalia say I am a pig. To which I reply " and you're a scary cat" and she got really mad.

Then I pull out the scroll from Tomoe that is in my jacket. And channel some charka into in, open it and in a poof of smoke six more scrolls appear. In red, black, white, dark green, silver and grey also they were label so I know what in it. Red is knowledge, black is clothes, white is weapons, dark green is food, silver is for toy ( scare to think or even open that one) and grey is label your favorite food bro.

I smile I just love these storage scrolls, their not hard to make but u need to be a seal expert to create them, after that done u just lay what u want to store on a unroll one then pump some charka into it and it seal up in the scroll for storage.

And while ignoring the shock looks on the others I open up the red and unseal. And soon a pile of ancient scrolls, books and tablets appear I grab the one I am looking for while Annabeth and Athena try with all their might to resist swarm the stuff. In the end they do and Athena squeak like a little girl when she found a scroll that she thought was all but lost in the 1000s BC and Annabeth soon reading a book from the 1600s AD.

I quickly seal up the texts up and seal the scrolls back to the first one. " hey I want to look over them" Annabeth said and gave me the puppy eyes " maybe later I let " I told her and sat on the couch in the living room to read.

After ten minutes I feel both Athena and Annabeth looking over my shoulders to read the scrolls I grab on architecture " can I help u two" I ask very nicely " done with that " Annabeth said and again gave me puppy eyes. Knowing that be bugging me about it and both of them will because they just loved architecture so much. I decision to give it to them saying I read it in the morning.

They gave me hugs and took the scroll while I grab a pillow and blanket. Then went to sleep in the bath tub in the bathroom because I always know the queen size bed has been taken by the girls and also I prefer to not staying the floor with them around I lock the door then felt in to a good night sleep to finally end this long day.

**Hope u all like folks, I explain about the academy, their be more crazy moments, OCs and some enemies. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't pwn PJO or HoO**

**Kyuubi/ Percy's pov**

"Percy wake up you lazy ass and get out of the restroom or else" I woke to hearing that being shouted at me from behind the door.

I groan but do as I am told and the moment I open the door Thalia grabs me and throw me outside " morning Percy" Annabeth say to me as I am now laying flat on the floor and all while some hunters laugh at me.

" morning to you Blondie" I said to her then get back on my feet to give her a kiss on the cheek before checking on Sora.

She right laying on a couch with that hunter Susan next to her watching some TV. Sora makes little yips sounds to me and I pick her up so I can rub my face against her. " morning my little kit" I tell her and scratch her belly then pass her to Susan who start to pet her.

I then start looking through the kitchen until I found cereal and milk. I heat the milk up with some charka and put it in a baby bottle for Sora. I gave the bottle to Susan and told the hunter feed to Sora, she happily agree to do so.

Then I pour the cereal in a bowl and since their no milk left now I pour instead beer I got last night. And I did this in front of the others and they are giving me the " is he really doing that look".

" Percy are you pouring beer into your cereal" Annabeth ask me in a soft tone and I gave her a grin " because their no more milk of course "I answer her

And then my phone rang thankfully before she could ask more questions.

" hello" I answer it and sigh as I heard my sister voice

" **good morning Brother, how was your sleep and want to hang with me today**" she said

" not sure sis I feel like just sleeping all day ok and why should I even hang with you today" I said to her

" **please big brother don't be such a meanie, I so lonely right now**" Tomoe response with a very sad tone

" ok Tomoe, I know you likely know where I am, so meet me here in a hour or so ok little sister" I told her and she says yes loudly over the phone before hanging up.

I sigh knowing my sister likely to make this day eventful. Then finish my breakfast afterwards I walk in a line a few times to make sure I not drunk. And unseal my scroll so I can I unseal the clothes scroll and found to my surprise it contain modern and some ancient clothing plus some eastern type of clothing too.

I pick a pair of black air Jordon, a pair of Levi black jeans, a black shirt that had the Knot of Isis symbol on it in red ,their jewelry here too so I pick a ring and gold a armband

Then also grab a towel and hit the shower just after Hazel finish using the bathroom. I shower for about ten minutes got out and change into the clean clothes. When I enter the living room the females were picking over the clothes my sister had seal in the scroll damn I forgot to seal them up again.

I got angry seeing Thalia trying on a cloak with fur lining, Hylla wearing a pair of brown boots, Aphrodite wearing a dark red tunic with sleeve plus also wearing some of my jewelry and finally Reyna putting on a rings that have rare gems on them.

" you know all, it pretty rude to steal from someone" I said out loud and they all look at me.

" ah we're just trying it Percy not stealing you big baby" Thalia replied first.

" fine then Aphrodite put the jewelry back, you can keep the tunic since you already wearing it, Reyna rings back now and Hylla keep the boots" I said and release some KI which made them do as I say.

" aw Percy can I keep the cloak" Thalia asked me nicely I nodded yes to her and she smile as she then wrap the cloak around herself.

I seal the scroll up but before I did I toss a sapphire ring to Annabeth who look at me in shock.

" thanks Percy" she said to me as she examines the ring " don't sweat Annabeth, I got more as you saw plus I giving it to use in case of trouble. You can trade it for money or something I guess" I told her and gave my girl a hug.

" Percy what that symbol on your shirt?" Annabeth asks after our hug

" oh the Knot of Isis, who a goddess in the Egyptian mythology Annabeth" I answer and just as she about ask something else their a knock on the door.

I go to open it and find my little sister in front of me in a little black dress with blood red high heels and a smirk on her face.

" hey stud ready to have fun" she say in a seduced tone

" sorry I didn't order a hooker today I answer her in a happy tone and Tomoe playfully punch me in the chest.

" that so mean brother" she said to me in a fake hurt tone

" well I not a stud sis and should we be going now" I told her

She nodded to this and gave me a hug, then also from a small bag pull out her own kit and ask if she can leave it here. I told yes and she pass the kit to me " her name id Kate and she so cute" she told me as I pet her before giving her to Susan

Tomoe then spend ten minutes telling Susan about kits and how to take good care of them. Susan laughs at this and my sister lifts a eyebrow to her " no disrespect or anything but I feel like a babysitter with two kids to watch and your two are the parents going out to date or something" she said quickly. We both laugh at that and I toss my credit card at Annabeth telling her to have fun and I be back in a few hours before joining Tomoe as she leaving.

**Ok it this chapter done now and next stories to be update is Titan king revenge, I been busy this month with the holidays and planning a new story but I update that story very soon people. REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyuubi/Percy's pov**

"so where are we going little sister" I asked Tomoe who was smiling as we got in a limo. " will I want you to meet my adopt family and before you say anything Kyuubi. We were both born from the same mother in this life too and as twins again!" she told and I look at her in shock.

" one of our original father's men erase everyone knowledge of me, took me and place in orphanage where I was adopt because he thought it be safer like that" she continued.

" who was it and what right does he have to do that!" I shout at her and gets angry at me. " please brother understand I know what he did seem wrong but he thought it be best we be separated and I mad at him too ok. I tell u his name later ok but for now lets have fun" Tomoe whisper to me and I calm down.

" so who are your adopt parents ?" I asked my little sister, as I not try to change the subject.

" well my adopt dad is a American born Chinese man name Richard Yuan, Adopt mom is his Africa American wife Alexis Johnson. Their nice people brother, they were volunteer at the orphanage one day when I was three and they just fell in love with me. And adopt me a few days later, anyway Richard is a business man owns a computer company I think because I usual don't pay much attention to this type of stuff, Alexis owns a chain of Hotels in several countries and oh they got four kids of their own boy counting me" my sister tells me and I take a minute to process this information before asking a other question.

" so how life with them"

" great bro, they treat me like their own, I get along with my adopt siblings well and they help me kick start my dream" Tomoe say in a happy tone

" dream" I ask them with a smile

" I want to be a model ok , they got me hook with a good model agency and we're in Greece right now for my first photo shoot" She answer me with a blush on her face.

" so you got other siblings beside me" I ask her because she mention other siblings.

" yes their Roxanna who fifteen, the twins Song and Anne their both thirteen. And finally Johnny who nine years old." Tomoe told me as she pull out her phone and makes a call.

" hey mom, yeah I am on the way and I got friend is it ok that I can bring him to the party ? Thanks mom you love him" I hear her say before she whispers and then ends her call.

" so we are going to a party" I stated

" yep and it to celebrate my photo shoot that tomorrow"

" so who going to be there beside your adopted family" I ask hoping it be just a small party not a big one.

" will their be my friends, my manager, girls from the agency and some guys who want to talk with my dad plus they also bought their families too" she answer me.

" suck ups?" I said and she nodded

" should be fun I said and smile

" don't do anything stupid bro to embarrass me" Tomoe tells me when she saw be smile I gave her.

" I weren't dare little sister" I told her in a innocent tone

" please don't brother this my night and you are not going to ruin it ok!" Tomoe told me in a hard tone.

" ok'

" anyway its Jessica Parker Jackson Yuan " she said I look at her confuse.

" it my name as people know me by in this life brother so what your other than the name Jackson that we share" she told. " Perseus Ryan Jackson" I tell her and she giggles then relaxes for the rest of the car ride.

She also told me that she regain her memories at the same time I regain my and first thing she did was flare up some charka. Which lead our friends to her and later met up with me after they talk for a while.

" Kyuubi do you think the others were reborn and regain their memories" Tomoe ask me in a quiet tone. I look at her knowing what she mentions " I not sure sister maybe I guess" I answer and a few minutes later the driver shouts we are here.

" let go" Tomoe said as she the first one of the car and I follow her quickly.

" finally you're here" I hear a woman call out and see a black woman coming up to Tomoe. " hey mom am I late? And oh this is Perseus or Percy if you want" Tomoe said to her adopt mom calmly.

And her eyes widen at the sight of me I mean it she look like she going faint or something. " mom as you can notice Perseus looks like a male version of me and that because he my older twin" Tomoe tells her innocently like it nothing special.

" twin?" she said

" yes mom and before you ask how we met, here the short version I got curious about my birth family and through the internet I found Percy here" Tomoe say and then changes the subject to how the party going.

" it fine sweetie, your father been asking where you been and everyone else is waiting for you" Ms Yuan says and greets me politely

" so Perseus what are you doing in Greece?" she ask

" I on with vacation with my girlfriends and with some family too" I answer and spend the next few minutes making small talk with her.

" so ms Yuan this must be pretty awkward right?" I ask her and she nod but smiles

" yes it is, when me and Richard I adopt Jessica her file did say she had a twin but we thought you two never meet and oh god this is really awkward. But it good that she met you, I mean you're her twin and bound to meet someone day. Anyway come join the party I can only imagine Richard's face when he see you" she answers, grab my hand and drags me in the villa where the party being hosted.

As we enter everyone looks at me in shock and the first people I meet are some of Tomoe's friends. who blush and act all love struck around me but welcome me eagerly after explain who I am. I spend the next ten minutes being lead around by my little sister to meet some several people, her manager, co workers and the last person she drags me to is her adopt father.

Just like with her adopt mother it felt pretty awkward meeting him and I guess by the way he look too he felt the same. we chat a bit, ask some questions like how we both met or came into contact, what I doing in Greece and a few other subjects before Tomoe politely ask if she can borrow me for a moment.

And he eagerly say yes and Tomoe grabs me arm then lead me to the back of the room where the party is.

" remember that question I ask back in the limo" she said I nod and she smiles at me.

" well guess who here" she say and point to someone and I gasp when I see one of the others we talk about.

**Hope you all like it and I updating Titan king revenge or dragon king next. It be as soon I can finish it been busy lately and some things have been eating up my time also **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyuubi/ Percy's Pov **

I grin after my gasp and rush forward to hug my other sister Raima Neko. She hug me back tightly and I let her buried her face into my chest while I rest my chin on the top of her head. I ran a hand though her soft black hair and pull away so I can get a better look at her.

Her eyes are still that golden color and skin a dark brown tone. Her face heart shape, she wearing a simple white dress with matching high heels, her hair long and straight.

" hello big brother" are her first words to me and I smile happily

" hello to you my little sister and oh what the heck are you doing here" I said

" well I was invited but as a miss Lisa Smith if you must know Kyuubi" she answer

" I see, Jessica is there any place where we can talk privately together with Lisa here"

I ask Tomoe using her other name just in guess someone spying on us and she nods then motions us to follow her. We end up at a balcony and Raima sat down with Jessica at her side.

We talk about several things as the night went on and Tomoe bought us some punch to drink. Raima laughed at when I told her my girl friend is a blond and she told me about her self.

Her parents in this new are from the middle east who left for USA in the 90s. Her dad is a police officer and her mom is a house wife.

We also talk about the past which cause some smiles and sad faces.

" brother it really great to see you" Raima whispers to me and lean to give me a light kiss while Tomoe is giggling at this.

" ok what was that Raima I got a girl already and you're my sister remember" I ask in a serious tone.

" just a kiss ok I know you got a blond girl remember you just told me" is her answer

" ok you two its time to get back to the party and Raima pass us your email so we can contact you later" Tomoe said.

We rejoin the party, Raima gave us her email and later after the party. I said good bye to Tomoe's family and I notice one of her sisters look at me a little longer than usual.

Tomoe gave me a ride back to the hotel and ask if I free tomorrow. I told her I check if I can do anything then gave her a good bye hug.

I got up to my room and first thing I see after opening the open is a angry looking Annabeth looking at a laptop.

" Percy the hell is this" she said when she look up from the laptop.

" I just got here Annabeth and what did I do now" I ask her and then try to calm her down.

And she show me what on the laptop screen which was a photo of me and Raima kissing. It was label as unknown male kisses model Lisa Smith at Jessica Johnson party. I sigh knowing I in for a world of pain or shouting.

**Sorry it short but I just been behind lately and now rushing several chapters of my stories. Review.**


End file.
